On a beautiful afternoon, Ashley rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $6.89 each and baskets of bananas for $4.78 each. Ashley decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of bananas. How much did Ashley need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Ashley needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the bananas. Price of apples + price of bananas = total price. ${6}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Ashley needs to pay $11.67.